<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Deeply (In Love) by bloodykiss147</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700291">Falling Deeply (In Love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodykiss147/pseuds/bloodykiss147'>bloodykiss147</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Female Hawke/Merrill (mentioned), First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, sometimes all you need is to be trapped in a hole with your crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodykiss147/pseuds/bloodykiss147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caves were and will forever be Anders' least favorite place to be.<br/>Sure, the Deep Roads were probably worse but at least they're often dry and warm.</p><p>aka: Anders and Fenris in a hole for 2,500 words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling Deeply (In Love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Caves were and will forever be Anders' </span>
  <em>
    <span>least </span>
  </em>
  <span>favorite place to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're cold and wet; the uneven rocky floor made pockets filled with water, and he had the displeasure of walking into several almost immediately. Sure, the Deep Roads were probably worse but at least they're often dry and warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't even sure why he was there in the first place, or what their mission was. Hawke would do just fine without him, not only does she have her magic but Merrill is there too, as she often is; a third mage seemed a bit much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anders stepped in another puddle drawing him back to the cave and out of his mind. He looked up, his nose nearly brushing against Fenris' back, both men jumped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maker when did he get so close,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anders thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Watch it, mage," Fenris said but with no real bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That didn't help chase his blush away. "Sorry," Anders murmured but moved on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Fenris, Anders could understand bringing around on an errand to some caves. He was nimble and quick on his feet, uneven ground didn't seem to deter him, which was a surprise with that huge sword of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anders nearly choked on his breath, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not think about his huge sword.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why had they stopped anyway?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahead of the two men, Hawke was digging through an old sack with Merrill standing still beside her, Fenris too had froze, which was how Anders got so close and personal with his back. They seemed to be listening for something neither human could pick up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before what they heard caught up with the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dragonlings poured from nearly every crack, hissing and biting. The fight wasn't difficult, young dragons are more annoying than anything else. Fenris made quick work of taking the heads off several, just a single swipe was needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cavern they were in was large enough Anders could get back from the group giving himself plenty of range. He was supposed to keep his mana high for any healing needs, but they were nearly out of the cave and the dragonlings would not stop pouring out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind was set on wandering today even in full battle, Fenris caught his eyes as he dashed and sliced through the swarm of little dragons. He couldn't deny how attractive the other man was as he practically danced around the enemies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fight seemed to be dying down as the last of the little pests were taken care of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could even lower his staff Anders hears a hiss from above him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anders!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then so much happened at once; Fenris suddenly in Anders' face and they both tumbled backwards as the dragon landed where Anders was previously with a heavy thud. It screeched at the two but Hawke was able to turn its attention with a stone fist to the back of the head, which caused it to, unfortunately, spin around quickly catching Anders and Fenris with the swing of its tail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, not a problem, but neither were ready for it or for the force to push them back so much. It would have been at most an inconvenience but both of them were flung where the ground split into a wide crevasse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fall was quick, Anders couldn't remember much but the sound of him and maybe even Fenris yelling, then black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He awoke with a splitting headache. It was still pitch black but he blinked, it wasn't his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What happened? Maker, it's so dark. Breathe Anders. You're not in solidarity, you're not in the Circle... you're just trapped in a hole in the ground.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're awake, finally."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anders jumped but then remembered, Fenris fell too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maker, warn a guy," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the dark, he couldn't see Fenris' glare but he sure as hell could feel it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tired of the dark, Anders lit a small flame in his hand. The hole was thinner at the bottom forcing the two nearly on top of each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are the others?" Anders asked, he was sure they wouldn't just leave the two behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You hit your head and I could not wake you. Hawke is returning with rope."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So we're just stuck here, wonderful," Anders sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily a few dead vines were growing on the wall, just thick enough to act as kindling. He pulled some off and lit the bundle, now the light illuminated the area fully. It was as small as he thought, but just enough he didn't accidentally touch Fenris, the last thing he needed was to make contact with the elf in such confined spaces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're bleeding," Fenris said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anders felt the back of his head where the pain was strongest; his hand came back covered in blood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Beside where he woke up was a rock also covered in blood, so that explained that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head pulsed and it took him a minute to concentrate enough to start healing, his mana seemed to not have replenished while he was knocked out but that didn't surprise him, though now he wished he'd left the fighting to the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt around his belt for a lyrium potion but was met with a shattered bottle and its contents already spilled out onto the ground under him, which he now is forced to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could close the wound to stop the bleeding but the headache would have to ebb away on its own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did Hawke tell you how long she'd be?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hours" is Fenris' only reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn it," Anders wanted to scream, now that he wasn't going to bleed out he could focus all his attention on how claustrophobic he felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't dwell on it or else he'd start hyperventilating again. Fenris shifted and that drew Anders' attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not alone at least.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you by the way," Anders began. "Probably would have had my head bitten off by that dragon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seemed to have already lost it. Maybe keep it out of the clouds during battle next time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry I don't have super elf hearing," Anders snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then silence again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fenris broke the silence next. "You shouted out in your sleep," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That happens, sorry," Anders said, not sure why he was apologizing for having a nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your demon?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W—what? No first off Justice isn't a demon, and second, it's not demons who haunt my dreams," he sighed. "If you must know. I think I was back… back at the circle in Ferelden, back in solidarity. Alone," he finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spend a lot of time there? Hmm, why am I not surprised."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was after one of my escape attempts, spent a whole year alone in the dark. I wish to not be in such a situation again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet here you are," Fenris said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I'm not alone," Anders replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fenris hummed as he does when he's thinking about something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anders decided to continue talking, it made him feel slightly better. "Honestly even your company is preferred over no one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I cannot say the same, mage," he said, though Anders noted with less of his usual vitriol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm great company!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd rather be stuck in this hole with Varric and his entire romantic novel collection."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So he does have a sense of humor, apologies for calling Hawke a liar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now that's a low blow," Anders laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Fenris let out a low rumbling chuckle. A sound that took Anders' breath away, he wished he heard it more, especially towards something he said, not at his expense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I take it back, I'd rather have the company of a cat than you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A cat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There was one in the tower, could get in anywhere that cat, I miss him nearly as much as I miss Sir Pounce-A-Lot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard that low rumble again only for a moment, "you should not be allowed to name things," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anders smiled, he felt lighter talking so casually with Fenris of all people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course with his luck that was the moment the dried vines ran out and the flame flickered out, plunging them back into darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn it," Anders said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The darkness felt like it was weighing him down again. "Can you see if there are more vines?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Fenris didn't have the same issue with the dark. "No," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, shit, shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands shook, his body was drained and tired but Anders needed light. He lit his hand up again, it wasn't the best for his mana supply or his hand but it was better than the darkness clawing at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that smart, mage," Fenris looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but it's better than nothing," Anders wouldn't admit his voice wavered, the fire was like a beacon calling attention to his shaking hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fenris stands up, he comes to sit closer to Anders. He doesn't move, just watched as Fenris seemed to be having a personal conflict in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Put the flame out," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would I do that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need to save mana," he stated. "I'm here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that felt like he was trying to comfort Anders, which made him chuckle under his breath, the absurdity of it. But he had to admit even the little flame he had going was starting to be harder to maintain without burning himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," he said and let the flame die out in his hand. Around them, it turned dark again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time though Anders felt a hand touching his arm, just above the wrist. His grip was light but enough Anders could still definitely feel it, he could feel the warmth even through his robe sleeve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt nice like he could close his eyes, pretend he was not stuck in a hole with a man who hates him, that they were alone in a room of Fenris' mansion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment passed. Anders felt his eyes droop, suddenly the darkness felt as familiar to him as it did in his bed in Dark Town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should try and stay awake," Fenris said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was right, Anders knew it was ill-advised to sleep with a head injury but he was so tired and Fenris was so warm, he couldn't stop himself from leaning over until his cheek met pointed leather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just a moment," he said, the slur of his speech would usually send him huge red flags but the only thing he cared about was sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anders opened his eyes, he was in a bed, the quality made for nobility but it did nothing for the cold creeping into his bones. The room itself is cold, with no fire in the fireplace. Then he felt some warmth, a hand held his own; it was impossible to not recognize the dark skin, and swirls of silver lyrium.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fenris?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The hand protruded from under a mountain of blankets so Anders could not see anything else.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fear gripped him, like if he'd pull them away and find nothing but the blooded end of his arm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mage," he heard but not from the pile, it sounded all around him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn't move.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Anders!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a gasp of air, Anders shot up from where his head had fallen into Fenris' lap of all places.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You started shaking," he said, he didn't seem mad about the whole lap thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I think my head is in worse shape than I thought," Anders said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said my name."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Um, yeah. I mean it's not surprising."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You dream of me often?" Fenris said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It almost sounded like he was flirting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anders doesn't reply which was probably worse than stumbling over a lie, anything can be construed from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it wasn't so dark Anders is sure their eyes would meet but he had no way of knowing where they had landed at all, but Fenris did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are staring," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't see," was all he said. "What am I looking at?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fenris didn't speak but he could be felt moving beside Anders, then something soft and warm touched his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kissing Fenris was strange and new, but felt like second nature to him like it was a practiced skill, not something he'd never expect in a thousand years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It ended far too soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am I awake or is this just a cruel twist in my dream," Anders joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are very much awake, mage," Fenris said, his voice lighter than Anders had ever heard from the elf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, good," he smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fenris let out a huff, but it was in good humor. "If I knew I could render you speechless I would have attempted that sooner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very funny," Anders pouted, and he was sure Fenris could see it clearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't sure what to do now, he wanted to kiss Fenris again but he still felt like it was all a dream and if he tried to everything would crumble away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're staring again," Fenris said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, a lot to think about, and my head still hurts."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then stop thinking," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fenris swooped back in, he kissed Anders deeper this time, less nervous knowing it's very much wanted. Anders put a hand to his cheek, the other one stayed in his lap, unsure how much touch Fenris was comfortable with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kissed slowly, their tongues explored each other. Anders had to lean back to breathe leaving the side of his neck open for Fenris to descend upon in open mouth kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can mark me," Anders gasped out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear Fenris growl into his neck; followed by the feeling of his teeth marking Anders' skin, definitely too high to hide, not that he wanted to hide them in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally feeling a little bold Anders snaked his unoccupied hand around Fenris' waist. He wanted to feel his weight in his lap. Fenris got the hint and moved to straddle Anders' thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anders could feel Fenris' growing hard-on against his own swelling member.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fen—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fenris! Anders!" A shout came from above.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Andraste's great tits, what horrible timing," Anders growled under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fenris laughed, obviously hearing him. "We can continue this later, my place?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to explore this more," Fenris said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you guys die!" Hawke shouted again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fenris looked up, "we're fine, Hawke!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, good! Thought you'd have killed each other!" Hawke laughed, it was followed by a rope being thrown down to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anders tried to get up but everything tilted, he felt like he was about to fall until he felt Fenris beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Careful," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the world stopped moving and Anders climbed the rope first, followed by Fenris quickly. They're greeted by Hawke and Merrill, both looked relieved that neither man looked too harmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's get home, my head is killing me," Anders complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear, are you alright. Looks like you landed on your neck too," Merrill said, her voice full of innocence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hawke burst out laughing, Merrill looked at her confused. Anders turned red, Fenris chuckled beside him, he softly put his hand on Anders' back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let us get out of here," he said, his voice low and rumbling in Anders' ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maker take me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr <br/>blogthatcanpost.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>